Finally
by SupernaturalDR
Summary: After an idea from Mickey the doctor is able to get Rose back and tell her how he truly feels but with Donna still around will it be as easy as he expected? 10/Rose Donna/OC


As the doctor arrived in London he didn't know what to do he was alone again Rose was safe not with him but safe, Jack and Martha where at TORCHWOOD working for a better world Mickey was doing whatever the hell it was that Mickey did and the doctor couldn't even go near Donna without her dying yep being a time lord was the best thing ever. It basically meant he was alone again he missed all of his friends but he wanted them all to be safe and happy. Then he walked back into the TARDIS and turned the dials and fobs he decided that the best thing to do right now was to visit TORCHWOOD.

As he arrived at the front of the building and opened the doors he saw Jack and Martha waiting on him both with grins on their faces. Martha smiled and pulled the doctor into a hug.

"It's so good to see you" she said and he grinned he enjoyed being missed it stopped him from being miserable about being alone

"Can I have a hug?" Jack said with a grin and the doctor looked almost fearful which made Jack's grin even bigger.

"So what have you two been up to?" the doctor asked "making sure the planet doesn't disappear again?"

"Yeah" Jack said "we have had help though from a friend of yours"

"Huh?" the doctor said "who?"

"Donna" Martha said

"Donna?" the doctor said "as in if she should happen to remember any of this stuff then she is dead that Donna?"

"You're losing your touch spaceman" Donna said with a grin from behind them "don't I get a hug" and she stepped forwards and hugged him

"How?" the doctor said "how?"

"I was watching TV" Donna said "about some bus disappearing and there being a rift or something and a flying bus and then I saw you on TV and something like triggered in my mind about everything the daleks, Jack, Martha, us saving the world all of it"

"So what now?" the doctor said

"Well we had this idea" Martha said

"Give credit to Mickey where it's due" Donna said with a grin "your TARDIS lets you go back in time or forwards he thought what if you could make it that you could go to places that you have been before"

"You can't change things" the doctor said "I can't safe Rose"

"Then don't" Jack said "meet her earlier" and the doctor grinned

"Fantastic"

"How?" the doctor said as they sat down

"I was having these dreams" Donna said "of you and you would walk towards me and I could never see your face, then one day I kept pushing and pushing I guess I broke through the barrier you put in my mind and it broke, it's still there slightly I remember your alien and who you are and that I travelled with you but that is it"

"So a way around the whole remember and your dead thing?" the doctor said "you don't remember it all?"

"Great innit?" Donna said with a grin

"Great" he said smirking "it's fantastic"

"So your getting Rose back?" Donna said "does that mean I am being replaced spaceman?"

"No one could ever replace you Donna" the doctor said "but I feel that even though I know she is safe that isn't good enough for me I promised to look after her and I want to be with her to do that."

"Aw spaceman" Donna said hugging him "you do have a use for those two hearts after all" and then she smirked to tell him that she was joking.

As the doctor turned to Mickey he saw the look on the younger man's face he knew that he was giving the doctor Rose again and he didn't know if it would allow him to go be able to see Rose again but it wouldn't bother him if he didn't as Rose's happiness was more important to him than his own and he knew that Rose would not be the same Rose that she had been with the doctor until she had met the time lord she seemed almost without purpose and unfulfilled but after she had left with him to fight and defend the earth in the stars she had no longer been Rose Tyler of the Powell estate she was Rose Tyler, companion of the doctor and defender of the earth.

"Thank you Mickey" the doctor said extending his hand "no one can call you Mickey the idiot anymore and you definitely aren't a tin dog"

"Thanks" Mickey said smiling "look after them yeah?, both of them Doctor you don't deserve to have to lose either of them again" and they shook hands

Then the doctor nodded

"If Rose asks we had a conversation about something technical before we left ok?" Mickey said "I was never good at this emotional stuff" and the doctor smiled and lead Donna back into the TARDIS the one constant in his life.

"Where to?" Donna asked

"2004" the doctor said "London, Planet Earth, Powell Estate let's get Rose back"

Rose had been sitting on the wall on the estate waiting for Mickey he was meant to be meeting her to go into town. Then she heard the most ungodly sound as a blue box came into appearance. Rose was not like most people most would have ran back to their houses and hidden under their doors or behind their couches but Rose just stood there watching. Then she walked up and opened the door to see two people talking, a man and a woman, they both seemed familiar to her and she felt safe for some reason in this police box that was definitely alien but for some reason she knew that she was safe.

"See" the doctor said "perfect journey exactly where we are meant to be 2004, London, Powell Estate"

"Ok so you could do it one time" Donna said with a grin "now come on spaceman Rose to meet"

"What?" Rose said and they both turned and looked at her "you are coming for me?"

The woman smiled at her and the man seemed to not know what to say he just stood there looking at her.

"I'm Donna" the woman said "and this big grinning idiot is the doctor, this is the TARDIS that travels through time and space"

"What does that have to do with me?" Rose said

"Well when you where 19" the doctor said "you travelled with me"

"I'm 19 now, I turned 19 last week" Rose said with a grin "can I travel with you?"

"That easy?" the doctor said "no questions?"

"Well I trust you" Rose said "and I must have been sure I could trust you last time and to be honest your cute doctor"

"Aw" Donna said "do you want me to come with you to help you pack and tell your mum cause last time she slapped him I couldn't believe it when he told me defender of the earth and scared of Jackie Tyler.

"Really?" Rose said with a grin "he was scared of my mum?"

"Not really" the doctor said as the two women laughed "just she liked to hit me a lot".

As Rose and Donna left the doctor picked up Donna's phone which he had linked to the TARDIS so that she could call anyone in any time zone and typed in the number for TORCHWOOD.

"Hello?" Jack said "Cardiff Pizzeria the best pizzeria in town"

"It's the doctor" he said "we can talk about pizza if you want but I have Rose back"

"That's great" Jack said "really doctor I am happy for you"

"Me two" Mickey and Martha said at the same time and he guessed that Jack had put him on speaker phone

"Yeah Donna has gone to help Rose pack" the doctor said

"And you are hiding from Jackie in your big blue box" Mickey said with a grin

"So where do you want to go?" the doctor asked when Donna and Rose had returned

"Anywhere" Rose said "this is all new to me"

"Barcelona" Donna said "he won't shut up about Barcelona any other time"

"Barcelona it is" the doctor said and flipped a switch.

As the TARDIS arrived on Barcelona the doctor, Rose and Donna did not know that they where being watched by two different people with different intentions for them. The first was a member of hunters that wished to be the supreme race who had realized the doctor as a threat. The other was just an individual, a warrior and consummate survivor like the doctor the last of the elemental race and he knew that there was something special about the blue box and the people that had came out of the blue box as one thing ran over and over in his head bad wolf.


End file.
